


若只如初见

by Athena_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Severus Snape - Fandom
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Snape/pseuds/Athena_Snape
Summary: ABO 新文ABO设定，不带伏地魔玩，时间线为哈利入学前。莉莉和詹姆恩爱美满。女主原创，墨如华，中国人，混血巫师，是个女A。黑头发，黑褐色眼睛。斯内普是个看起来超A的O，长期服用自己调制的抑制剂来掩盖自己发情时的信息素。
Relationships: Severus Snape/墨如华
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

第一章  
又是五年一度的三强争霸赛，这次又轮到了霍格沃兹举办。在比赛正式开始前，舞会就这样举办了起来。  
诺大的礼堂里被装扮成了雪景的样子，在礼堂的一角有着一颗巨大的圣诞树，圣诞树被一圈看起来就十分舒适的绒布沙发围绕。而此刻沙发上只有一个一身墨绿绒布紧身长裙的黑发女子。她黑褐色的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着舞池边的一个深紫色身影，那是她深埋心底的一个秘密。  
二年级的时候，她前往魔药教授办公室，想要向他询问一个学习相关的问题，却意外撞上了刚刚付下抑制剂的斯内普教授。  
她被他强装清醒的眼神所吸引，那双黑色的眼睛里闪烁着迷人的情欲，他以为自己掩饰的十分完美，却不想被刚刚分化成Alpha的她所察觉。她没有想到，这个看起来A爆了的斯内普教授，竟然是个Omega！  
从那之后，她便开始不自觉的去关注他，渐渐地，她发现他的信息素是十分浓郁且有些杂乱的魔药味，跟他办公室里的味道像极了，有些发苦，充满了神秘感。观察没多久，她便发现自己竟然爱上那个味道，一天闻不到便会心慌意乱。再到后来，她发情了，在背着舍友解决这突如其来的情欲时，她脑子里出现的人，竟然是那个阴沉至极的斯内普教授。  
她幻想着自己爱抚对方，亲吻对方，最后进入对方，在高潮的浪潮中，冲着他的后颈狠狠咬下去，将自己的味道深深的沁入对方的一切，让他为自己所有。  
清醒过来后，她才发现，自己竟然不知不觉中，爱上了那个看起来A爆了，实际上却是个Omega的斯内普教授。  
“如华，如华，墨如华！”好友的呼唤声在女孩耳边响起。  
黑裙女孩收回看向斯内普的眼神，转头看向正在喊着自己的好友说：“怎么了？莱娜？”  
莱娜双手插着腰，有些生气的对坐在沙发上的墨如华说：“今天可是三强争霸赛的舞会，你怎么可以坐在这里浪费时间！你的舞伴呢？”  
“你知道我的，我怎么会有舞伴呢。”墨如华从容的耸了耸肩，浅笑道。  
“真是的，那么多男生邀请你，你为什么不答应？”莱娜一屁股坐在墨如华身边。  
墨如华转头看向她，浅笑地说着：“我并不想跟他们共渡夜晚，他们太幼稚了。”  
“你还真是...成熟？”莱娜皱起了眉头，她可没有墨如华那样独特的眼光，“说起来，我真羡慕被分化成Alpha的你。”  
“Alpha有什么好，跟Omega一样会发情。”墨如华语气冰冷的说着，“跟个野兽似的。”  
“那也比我们这种平凡的Beta好。”莱娜的声音里充满了憧憬。  
如华听闻笑了起来：“平凡不见得就不好。”  
莱娜斜眼撇了下她，摇了摇头，此时，一个身着黑色合体礼服的男生走了过来。他停在莱娜面前，对她伸出了手。  
“我去跳舞了，你真的不来么？”莱娜将手搭在男生手上，问着一旁的墨如华。  
墨如华从沙发上站了起来，她看到了自己一直关注的教授离开了礼堂，便想要跟上去。  
“我去外面透透气，你去玩吧。”丢下一句话后，墨如华便朝着礼堂打大门走去。  
莱娜无奈的摇了摇头，跟着自己的男伴步入了舞池。  
墨如华小心的跟在斯内普身后，一路来到了学院的中庭。外面跟礼堂里一样下着大雪，墨如华只穿着一件薄薄的连衣裙，在来到庭院的一瞬间刺骨的寒风令她狠狠地抖了一下。  
“拉文克劳扣二十分！”斯内普低沉悦耳的声音从下着雪的庭院中传来。  
墨如华顺着声望去，只穿着深紫色长袍的斯内普用魔杖敲开了一辆马车的窗门，将里面正在亲热的两人赶了出来。  
见此，墨如华不由得勾起嘴角笑了起来。或许在其他人眼中斯内普教授可恶，阴沉，令人害怕。但是在她的眼中，斯内普教授的一举一动，都十分的可爱。  
“你在做什么？”斯内普的声音突然很近。  
墨如华仰头看着站在她面前的斯内普，嘴角是淡淡的笑意。  
“我在看你啊。”  
斯内普很头疼，眼前这个来自中国的女生，是整个学校里，唯一不怕他的学生。而且最让他疑惑的是，她的父母明明不是巫师，她却被分到了斯莱特林。  
“我想我需要提醒一下墨小姐。我是你的教授。”斯内普垂下眼睑看着墨如华冷冷地说着。  
而他原本用来提醒他们关系的话语，听在墨如华的耳中却如同情人间的情话一般。令她愉悦极了。  
“嗯，我非常清楚的知道，你是我的，教授。”墨如华向前一步，踮起脚尖靠近斯内普的耳朵轻声说道，“并且我还能清晰的闻到，你身上魔药味的，信息素。”  
斯内普被墨如华的话惊到，他从未想到会有人能识破他的性别。  
“谁能想到，最像Alpha的斯内普教授，竟然会是个Omega。您这么努力的隐瞒着，恐怕也不想被别人发现吧。”墨如华的话如同一道道恶咒钻进斯内普的心中，令他恐慌。  
他不能让别人知道自己是个Omega的事情，否则他无法想象曾经恨过他的人，被他捉弄过的人，是否会前来报复，虽然他并不怕报复，但是身为Omega有个致命弱点。极其容易被Alpha的信息素诱惑。  
“放心，我怎么会将自己心爱的东西拱手相让呢。”墨如华接下来的话，令斯内普心惊，“教授您可是自己说的，是我的，教授。”  
“墨小姐是否以为自己是个斯莱特林我就不会惩罚你？我希望你今夜不是被该死的酒精冲昏了头脑！看来我需要让你从我的教室里出去来冷静一下自己。”斯内普后撤一步，愤怒的说着。他从未想到自己竟然会被一个学生挑逗，并且他还差点就被她身上那阵茉莉花香的信息素所诱惑。  
“哦~？那么我空下的那堂课，会在夜晚找您补上的。”墨如华眯起了她的眼睛，玩味的说着，“教授您可不要反悔哦~”  
说罢，墨如华便转身离去了。她知道斯内普教授这样的性子挑逗要适可而止，并且还要牢牢地抓住他的把柄，让他无法挣脱。  
放长线，方能钓大鱼。


	2. 第二章

第二章  
三强争霸赛如期进行着，学校的课程也并未因此而停止。第二天，墨如华如约的没有出现在斯内普的教室里。而斯内普在夜晚办公室门被敲响的时候，不由得紧张了起来。  
“教授，我来找您补课了。”墨如华不同于普遍女生的磁性嗓音在木门外响起。  
斯内普握着他的魔杖纠结了一下，还是挥舞着让门打开了。墨如华黑色的身影便出现在他的视野中。  
经过三年多的时间观察，墨如华早就将斯内普服用抑制剂和发情的时间规律了然于心。明日便是斯内普应当服用抑制剂的日子，而今晚，则是上一次服用的抑制剂效果最差的时候。  
墨如华走进斯内普的办公室，反手将木门锁上，并上了一个闭耳塞听，这才走到斯内普的圆桌前坐下。  
墨如华刚刚的小动作根本没有逃过斯内普的眼睛，但是他却不知道为何，没有阻止她。他自负的认为眼前这个女学生并不能对他做出什么来。  
坐在斯内普对面的墨如华拿出了她的魔药课本，直直的看着对面的斯内普。她独特的嗓音响起在斯内普几乎没什么人气的办公室里：“教授，我们开始吧。”  
斯内普看着眼前认真学习的女生，心中有些恼怒自己的胡思乱想。忽的，一阵淡淡的茉莉花的清香钻入他的鼻腔，将他体内原本就不安分的某些因子勾引了起来。  
墨如华接着问问题的理由来到斯内普的身边，她能闻到他身上淡淡的魔药味，还有空气中潮湿的气味。斯内普身上信息素的味道一直在诱惑着她，干扰着她的理智。  
终于，她控制不住自己的弯腰凑到了斯内普的耳边，轻声说：“真是奇怪呢，我明明对魔药这门课并没有多大的兴趣，却很喜欢您身上的魔药味。”  
“墨小姐，我想你应该清楚，我是斯莱特林的院长。”斯内普微微转头，皱起眉头不悦的说着。他现在很想站起来呵斥她，但是他却发现自己竟然根本站不起来，他的腿软了，而那股熟悉的空虚，瘙痒的感觉从后穴中袭来，直冲大脑。  
“哦！我很清楚，并且我也很清楚的知道，我的教授您，发情了。”墨如华说着，一手抚上了斯内普的肩头，玩弄着他垂在肩头的长发，“长期服用抑制剂对身体不好，我的教授。”  
“墨小姐，请你离开我的办公室！现在！”斯内普强撑着自己怒吼道，但是他的声音听在墨如华的耳中却丝毫没有威慑力，反而像极了一只恼羞成怒的猫咪，可爱至极。  
“教授，您浓郁的信息素可不会骗人。”墨如华抚开斯内普脸侧的头发，想要将其别在他耳后，却被斯内普抬手抓住了手腕，“您需要我。你需要一个Alpha。”  
“如果你再不离开，我就开除你！我是你的院长，我有权利开除你！”斯内普气的大骂，随后他便发现自己的威胁对眼前的姑娘毫无作用。  
墨如华低低地笑了，她说：“那么，我的院长，您是要以我上了您为由开除我么？这样的话，您身为Omega的事情也就暴露了哦。”  
墨如华得寸进尺的用另一只手抚上斯内普的脸，摩挲着他的薄唇，慢慢靠近着他，低语道：“您也知道长期服用抑制剂会有怎样的副作用，而且您现在也动了情，不如就交给我来吧，这样您可以不用抑制剂渡过痛苦的发情期了。”  
斯内普听着耳边低沉的话语，他能闻到她身上浓郁的茉莉花香气，本想开口拒绝，却不想突然被对方柔软且炙热的双唇将拒绝的话语堵在了嘴里，只能发出近乎呻吟的呜咽声。  
墨如华吻着斯内普，手按在他的脑后，让他没有逃离的机会。她霸道的吸吮着他的唇瓣，并将其含在嘴里轻轻的咬着，随后她便发现斯内普紧咬着牙关不让他继续深入。  
但是他这样的抵抗在她看来毫无意义，墨如华轻易便挣开了斯内普抓着她的手，她拿起斯内普放在桌上的魔杖，一个无影无踪便将原本穿戴整洁的斯内普脱了个精光。她放下魔杖，将一条腿挤进斯内普的腿间，用膝盖抵着他早已翘起的前端。  
斯内普察觉到身上的衣服被魔咒变不见后，想要推开墨如华，却不想对方似乎知道他要做什么，反手将他的双手高高的举过头顶。陷入挣扎的斯内普现在很难受，他的理智告诉他不能继续，但是身体却在劝他，劝他臣服于欲望。  
突然，自己高高翘起的前端被包裹在一个柔软的手掌中，快感直冲大脑，令他一时失了神，一声呻吟就这样突破牙关从嘴边溢出：“啊...”  
墨如华抓住机会探入了斯内普的口中，她找到他闪躲的舌，带着它一起缠绵，从对方的抗拒，到开始主动回应。墨如华恨不得马上就占有他，狠狠地占有他。但是理智告诉她还是需要慢慢来，毕竟对方可能是第一次。  
若是弄疼了他，怕是今后都别想再见到了。  
无奈之下，墨如华只能耐着性子爱抚着已经动情的斯内普。她将斯内普的椅子转向自己，摆弄着他无力的双腿让它们分别搭在椅子的扶手上，暴露出那个诱惑着她的穴口。  
墨如华的手指轻巧的在斯内普翘起的性器前端抹了点溢出的液体，路过他柔软的囊袋，一路带来早已泥泞的后穴。她的手指灵巧的在穴口打转，引起斯内普战栗般的轻微颤抖，他被吻住的唇缝还是露出了压抑不住的呻吟声。  
听着斯内普教授低沉的声音所发出的呻吟，墨如华只觉得自己涨的发疼。她离开了斯内普的唇，吻上了他上下翻滚的喉结，一路来到他有些干瘦的胸前。唇舌将他已经立起的乳尖卷入口中，如同在含一颗糖果般的让它在自己的舌尖翻滚。  
“啊...你...你住手...我...我要...开除...你...啊...”斯内普本想怒喝她，却不想自己一开口便是变调的呻吟，一句威胁的话直接变成了情人间的调情话语。他听着自己的声音，只觉得耳根发烫。  
墨如华的笑声从她的喉咙里传出，她原本在他穴口打转的手指不在满足于外面的褶皱，挤开了他收紧的肌肉，慢慢地进入他温热湿润的体内。  
“啊！出...出去！”斯内普难耐的想要将那根不属于自己的手指挤出体外，却不想反而将其越吸越深，手指不安分的在他体内搅动着，寻找着他的敏感点。  
墨如华抬起头看着斯内普，他此刻浑身瘫软的靠在椅背上，双手只能抓着椅子，但是他却一如既往的嘴硬。  
墨如华很快便找到了斯内普的敏感点，她的用手指模仿着交媾的动作抽插了起来，每一下都摩擦在他的前列腺上。  
斯内普被巨大的快感席卷了大脑，他在自己呻吟声溢出的一瞬间用手捂住了自己的嘴。  
墨如华现在没有时间去理会他的小动作，她在专注的给他扩张，一面等会自己占有他的时候让他疼痛。  
渐渐的，斯内普体内的手指由一根变为两根，三根，四根。他也开始不满足于手指，体内的空虚不是区区手指能够填满的。  
墨如华看他似乎渐渐习惯了这样的交媾，便抽出了手指，一根淫荡的银丝顺着手指的抽出链接在穴口。墨如华将沾满了液体的手指巨到斯内普眼前，笑着说：“教授，您还真是淫荡呢，仅仅是手指，就留了这么多水。”  
墨如华的话语刺激着斯内普的神经，让他开口反驳道：“不，如果不是你，我...我怎么会这样！我一定要开除你！”  
听着斯内普毫无威慑力的话语，墨如华脱下了她的袍子，她的裙子早已被硬挺的性器高高的顶起。她将裙子撩起，释放出自己涨的发疼的性器，来到斯内普身前，扶着它在斯内普一张一合的穴口摩擦着。  
“教授可要好好想清楚这个问题，如果没有了我。你以后发情可怎么办呢。过了今晚您怕是无法一人渡过发情期的夜晚了。”墨如华说着，俯下身亲吻着斯内普的喉结。  
她恶趣味的不进入，就只在穴口摩擦，打转，轻轻的探入一点。令斯内普难耐的说不出话来。他压抑的呻吟充满了整个办公室，鼻腔里满是墨如华茉莉花味的信息素，浓郁的令他有种躺在一片花海中的错觉。  
“唔...别...别这样...”终于，斯内普受不了体内空虚瘙痒的感觉，颤抖着开口。他的手也在不知不觉间攀上了墨如华的肩头，死死地抓着她的衣领。  
“教授，告诉我，你想要怎样？”墨如华听到斯内普的话语，嘴角不由得勾起一抹得意的笑容，她舔吻着斯内普的耳垂，低声诱惑着。  
“唔...不...我...给我...给我...”斯内普他一向引以为傲的大脑此刻早已罢工，现在的他早已被欲望支配。  
墨如华听到他的话，也不再挑逗，曲下膝盖，便将自己涨的发疼的硬挺慢慢的挤入斯内普的体内。紧致顺滑的肠壁在一瞬间包裹住自己，极致的快感直冲大脑。墨如华皱着眉头深呼吸了好几次才忍住一插到底的欲望。再怎么说，身下的人也是自己深爱的男人。她自然是舍不得让他受伤，疼痛。  
“啊...”终于，墨如华感觉过了一个世纪，她总算将自己全部送入斯内普的体内。  
“啊！你出去！好难受！”斯内普却在这个时候难受的喊了起来，他变调的声音早已没了平时的威严，反而充满了诱惑。  
墨如华弯下腰抱住不安分开始扭动的斯内普，她安抚的亲吻着眼前被汗水打湿了头发的男人，低声说道：“你别乱动，我不想弄疼你。教授，我爱你。”  
墨如华的话似乎起了点作用，斯内普呆住了，他努力的透过被泪水模糊了视线的眼睛看着眼前温柔地为他抚开头发的女孩。一句我爱你，让他想起了那个深埋心底的女人。  
看着眼前，安静下来的斯内普，墨如华突然发现有些不对，他看自己的眼神，就想在透过自己看着别人，黑色的眼睛里满是深情和沉痛。  
墨如华用斯内普的魔杖将他身下的椅子变成了一个柔软的长沙发，好让两人舒服点。  
“教授，看来是我对你太温柔了么？你竟然敢在这个时候，想别人！”墨如华用手撑起斯内普的腿，俯下身有些生气的说道。  
随后她便摆动着腰肢，顺应欲望的驱使，在斯内普的体内开始了律动。  
温暖紧致的感觉席卷了墨如华的大脑，令她欲罢不能，恨不得时间就此停留，她不想停下，也不愿停下。  
斯内普在感觉到体内的硕大开始了动作，不适感和一阵如同撕裂般的疼痛自后穴传来。眼角的泪水不受控制的流了出来。  
“墨如华！”斯内普颤抖地怒吼着。  
“弄疼你了么？”斯内普的怒吼惊醒了沉醉在快感中的墨如华，她停下了动作，疼惜地看着身下的斯内普。在看到对方眼角的泪水时心疼了，她俯下身小心翼翼地吻掉他眼角的泪水，用充满悔意的语调说，“对不起，教授……我并不想弄疼你…只是你刚刚在分神，我很不爽。”  
说罢，她再次吻上了斯内普的薄唇，找到他的舌与之缠绵。并腾出一只手握住了斯内普有些疲软的阴茎，轻柔的套弄着，再次点燃了他有些熄灭的欲火。  
直到斯内普在欲望的驱使下，断断续续地命令着：“别……别停着，动……动一动……嗯……”  
得到斯内普亲口的允许后，墨如华这才敢再次动作起来。  
这一次，斯内普意外的发现之前的疼痛感转化为了异样陌生的快感。  
显然墨如华也发现了这一点，她没有再像以往那样的单纯的进出，而是不断地变换着角度，试图找到他前列腺的所在地。在尝试了多次后，终于，她感觉到自己顶到了一个柔软的凸起。而斯内普也随着她的顶撞身体颤抖了一下。  
“啊……”一声变调的压抑的突兀的呻吟声从斯内普的口中溢出。  
“是这里么？”墨如华在心中记住了这个角度和位置，扶着他的腰真正的开始了她的动作。大开大合的抽插，几乎每一下都或顶撞或擦过斯内普最为敏感的前列腺。  
“太……太快了……啊……不……不要了……”斯内普无法压抑的呻吟声从口中穿出，他本就低沉悦耳的声音此刻染上了情欲的色彩，就像一剂迷情剂一样的刺激着墨如华。  
教授的求饶不到没有让墨如华放慢速度反而越来越快，越来越用力。  
忽地，墨如华便感觉到斯内普突如其来的一阵收缩，一股热浪就这样浇在了她的顶端，极致的快感夹杂着满足感令她精关失守，再一次深深地顶入他的体内后感觉自己似乎进入了他的生殖腔，更加紧致的触感令她直接丢盔弃甲，射在了斯内普的体内。


	3. 第三章

第三章  
墨如华是在斯内普的床上醒来的。她睁开眼睛便看到的便是斯内普皱着眉头的睡颜。  
墨如华已经不记得昨夜他们这对初尝情欲的男女一共翻滚了多少次。她只记得最后斯内普用带着哭腔的声音跟她说着“不要了”。  
她看着熟睡的斯内普，他的身上满是她昨夜情动时留下的痕迹。  
斯内普似乎感觉到了墨如华炙热的眼神，他皱了皱眉睁开了眼睛。  
在看到墨如华的一瞬间，斯内普便想起了昨夜发生的一切。他在她的身下承欢，甚至还发展成了自己骑在她的身上主动求欢。  
“教授，早上好。”墨如华手撑着头侧卧在床上看着斯内普，她幽幽地开口说道。  
“我要开除你！”斯内普看着她，只觉得自己喘不过气来，他愤怒地低吼着，想要下床，却在起身的一瞬间发现自己竟然腰腿无力的又倒回了床上。  
墨如华见次，连忙接住跌下的斯内普，防止他撞到床头受到伤。  
“好好好，您先躺好，等您恢复好了，再开除我如何？”墨如华好脾气的哄着斯内普，轻柔的把他放在床上，招来了魔杖为斯内普施了一个清洁一新，“现在已经是午餐时间了，我去为您拿着食物来，您想吃什么？”  
“我现在只需要你离开我的办公室，并且再也不要出现！我不想看到你！再也！不想！”斯内普躺在床上，咬着牙根愤恨的说着。  
墨如华笑了笑，完全没打算把他的话放在心里，昨夜她已经趁着高潮时标记了他，现在的他是真正属于她的。  
幸亏今天是休息日，斯内普没有课程。但他一连缺席了两餐还是引起了其他教授们的关注，显然还有一些好事学生们的关注。  
墨如华端着小精灵们交给她的食物再次来到魔药教授办公室。  
斯内普在墨如华离去后，便挣扎着想从床上起来，他虽然成功了，但是也因为强迫自己的身体而付出了代价。  
墨如华再次看到斯内普时，是他狼狈的跌倒在地上的样子。看着他丝毫不珍惜自己身体的样子，墨如华生气了。  
她冷着脸放下了手中的食物，将跌倒在地上同样一言不发的斯内普打横抱了起来。将他再次塞回被窝之中，居高临下的说：“以前你不珍惜自己的身体也就罢了，我昨天已经标记了你。你是我的，你的身体也是我的，不要让我看到你再次不珍惜自己的模样。我想你不会愿意承受我的怒火。”  
斯内普听着墨如华的话，恼羞成怒地对她吼道：“你竟然敢标记我！墨如华！你滚出我的办公室，我看到你就感到恶心！”  
“哦~？”墨如华听闻俯下身将手撑在他的脸侧，“你看到我觉得恶心？那么你是要下次发情时像一条狗一样的，去找其他人求欢么？我倒是真想看看那样场景啊，我的斯内普教授。”  
“你！”斯内普气的几乎说不出话，他虽然一直毒舌着学生可是他从来没来被人这样直白的辱骂过，自从詹姆斯他们毕业后。  
“乖乖吃饭吧，教授。吃饱了，你才有力气将我赶出去。”墨如华直起身子，她将食物端到斯内普面前，坐在床尾，直直地看着他。  
斯内普最后还是乖乖地吃起来食物，他现在只想快点恢复身体，然后去找邓布利多将这个墨如华从霍格沃兹赶出去。  
第四章  
学校的盥洗室都有些独特的地方，就比如级长盥洗室可以变成一个大浴池。教授们的自然也有这种功能与待遇，甚至还可以变成温泉。  
斯内普本不是喜这些的人，但这天刚刚完成级长工作的墨如华路过教授盥洗室时被一股熟悉的魔药味拦下了脚步。  
她小心的将盥洗室的门打开一条缝，确认里面并无其他人后才蹑手蹑脚地钻进盥洗室，并随手反锁了门加了几道咒语确保不会被人发现后才循着那股魔药味往里走。  
盥洗室里水汽氤氲，空气中都是暖暖的硫磺味。墨如华透过水汽隐约在诺大的水池边看到一抹有些瘦弱的身影。黑色的头发被打湿了紧紧地贴在脸颊上，苍白的皮肤由于温泉的原因透着绯红，看起来诱人极了。  
墨如华并没有刻意掩盖自己的脚步声，斯内普要在她进门时就听到了。  
“这里是教授盥洗室，我想不用我提醒第二遍。墨小姐。”斯内普隔着水汽一眼就看出了墨如华的身影，他拿过放在岸边的魔杖冷冷地说，“请你出去！”  
“哦～我当然知道这里是教授盥洗室。”墨如华一步一步慢慢地走向泡在水池里的斯内普，温泉水似乎施了魔法，让人无法窥见其中有些什么，“早就听闻教授们的福利很好，没想到盥洗室还能变成温泉。这样一对比，我们级长盥洗室简直太寒酸了。”  
墨如华猜测斯内普肯定没有穿衣服，否则他为何坐在水池里一动不动呢。她停在斯内普的身后，一件一件的脱着自己的衣服。  
斯内普在第一件衣服落地时便发现了她的举动，他举着魔杖威冷声胁道：“如果你再不停下你无礼的举动，我会让你知道你跟教授的差距！”  
墨如华听闻正在解衬衫扣子的手停了下来。她蹲下身从地上捡起了自己的领带，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势缠上了斯内普的手并夺走了他手中的魔杖，她本就距离他很近，这样突如其来的动作令他一时无法做出反抗。他最没有想到的是，她竟然没有用魔法，斯内普从未想到，自己竟然会被一个女学生用非魔法的方式给抓住，他气急了。  
“你放开我！你这是袭击教授！我要开除你！”斯内普看着墨如华用领带将他的两只手绑在一起，愤怒的声音回荡在空旷的盥洗室里。  
“嘘……教授，留点力气，不然明天你嗓子会哑。”墨如华竖起一根手指抵在斯内普的薄唇上，轻声说道。  
墨如华的话令斯内普气的说不出话来。  
他向梅林发誓，一定要开除这个学生！  
墨如华连身上的衣服都不脱了，直接便跳下了水池。  
温泉温热的温度令她感觉身上的每个毛孔都打开了，忙碌了一天的疲惫在这一刻一扫而空。  
“啊～我毕业后也要留下来做个教授，这温泉真是太舒服了。”墨如华舒服的感慨着，她来到斯内普的面前一手捏着对方的下巴，一手抚上了他清瘦的胸膛。  
“哼！邓布利多不可能让你这样的人成为教授！”  
墨如华有些为难的看着眼前依旧嘴硬的斯内普，说：“教授，我还是更喜欢从您口中听到呻吟的声音，而不是现在这种毫无用处的话语。您的声音这么动听，真希望只有我一个人能听到。那些愚蠢的学生们根本无法领会您的美好！”  
“你的话令我感到恶心。”斯内普双手悄悄地扭动着，想要挣脱束缚。  
“教授，你还是不要再试图挣脱了。领带只会越来越紧，我真的不想弄伤您，我会心疼的。”墨如华温柔地抚摸着斯内普的脸颊，轻声说。  
她的另一只手顺着胸膛一路往下，轻柔的在他身上肆意的点火，挑逗。  
尝过情欲的身体很快便有了反应，斯内普对此十分恼火，他恨自己为何如此下贱淫荡。被一个女学生轻易便挑起了感觉。  
墨如华握住斯内普高昂的前端，轻轻地套弄着，时不时用指尖划过顶端最敏感的地方，引起他的颤栗。  
墨如华看着斯内普逐渐迷离的黑瞳，吻上了他微张的嘴唇。小舌轻巧地探入对方口中，找到那醇厚的舌与之缠绵。  
空气中对方信息素的味道逐渐浓郁。斯内普也沉浸在情欲的海洋中，不似曾经的阴沉，刻薄。  
墨如华爱极了此时的斯内普，他好看的薄唇不再吐出刻薄尖酸的语句，深沉的仿佛要将人卷入的黑瞳也充满了迷离的情欲。惨白的皮肤上染上绯红，吸引着她留下属于自己的痕迹。  
“嗯……好难受……”斯内普沉醉于情欲的速度令墨如华有些惊讶。  
仅仅只是前戏他便难耐的开始扭动身体凑向墨如华，试图获得更大的快感。  
这样可爱的斯内普教授，墨如华绝对不允许让除她以外的任何看到！  
墨如华套弄斯内普的手离开了他肿胀的阴茎，来到了她憧憬无度的小穴。虽然泡在水中，但是穴口依旧泥泞顺滑，轻而易举便伸入一根手指。她熟练的找到身下人敏感的前列腺，用手指轻轻的摩挲着，感受着身下人为之颤抖的身躯。  
“啊...不，不要了...好...好难受...啊...”斯内普双手被绑着，他想要推开墨如华却发现无能为力，而自己的腰却恰恰与之相反的摆动了起来。  
看到这样的斯内普，墨如华抽出了手指，为他解开了手上的领带，将斯内普翻了个身，让他趴在水池边。她轻吻着他的后颈与肩头，将自己肿胀的性器解放出来。  
“只是手指就不行么？”墨如华轻咬着斯内普的耳垂，将其含在嘴里用舌尖肆意的挑逗着，“您之前可贪吃的将我整个肉棒都吞下了呢，教授~”  
随着墨如华的话语，她扶着斯内普的腰将自己粗大的性器一点点的挤入了他泥泞的小穴。  
“嗯...”随着整根炙热被斯内普的后穴吞下，墨如华难耐从喉头发出一声叹息，“教授，您真是...嗯...我的罂粟啊。”  
“啊...太...太大了...好涨...”淫荡的话语从斯内普樱红的嘴唇中溢出，他仅剩的理智在心中怒骂着这样的自己，却被墨如华缓慢的抽插将最后的一丝理智碾碎。  
墨如华感觉自己要醉死在这温润紧致的后穴之中了，哪怕是在水中她都不愿停下动作。她一手垫在斯内普面前的瓷砖棱角处，以防止他在自己的撞击下受伤。  
她熟练的找到那个令斯内普颤栗的地方，换着角度去摩挲它，撞击它。  
“啊...啊...”很快，斯内普便在极度的快感中收缩着后穴，射在了温泉之中。  
墨如华抱着颤抖的斯内普，在他后颈处留下一个属于自己的痕迹，在他惨白的皮肤上是那样的诱人，引人遐想。她将自己从斯内普的体内退出，摆弄着差点跪不住的斯内普转身面对她，让他后背抵在温泉池边的石壁上。将自己挤进他的腿间，再次占有了斯内普。  
霍格沃兹深夜的教授盥洗室里充斥着情欲的呻吟声和喘息声。  
墨如华喜欢斯内普被情欲染满的样子，他皱起的眉头不再那么阴沉，那双薄唇也不再吐露令人生畏的语句，黑眸中是迷离的情欲和自己的倒影。她低头吻上斯内普的额头，眼睛，鼻尖，最后是唇。极近温柔充满爱意的深吻令斯内普颤抖，他不愿承认自己其实也迷醉于她给予的温柔和快感。  
这一次墨如华没有贪恋于快感，她在结束后仔细的为斯内普清理了体内的液体，现在不是让他怀孕的时候，墨如华在考虑她是不是以后应该射在外面。  
最后，墨如华抱着浑身瘫软的斯内普给自己和他施了一个隐身咒后离开了教授盥洗室，将他送回了魔药教授办公室的休息室内，在安顿好了斯内普后，在他皱紧的眉心处落下一个温柔的吻。  
“晚安，我的教授。”


End file.
